primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape Chase (NW Episode 4.9)
Escape Chase is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Primeval:New World. Synopsis Jay has destroyed the anomaly detector causing meaning the team won't know when the anomalies open so as they wait around for news of any anomaly a pack of deadly prehistoric animals attack a shopping mall. Plot At Cross Photonics Sonia is drinking a cup of tea and tries to process the previous days events but is interrupted as Mac and Sam walking discussing plans so move in together,Jay then arrives and and tells Sonia they need to talk but Sonia rushes of. At Vancouver shopping mall Priesterognathus come through an anomaly and begin to attack people there,then a baby is then attacked by a security guard but it's mother rushes to it's rescue and kill him by biting his neck open and the baby feats on him. At Cross Photonics Jay attempts to try and talk to Sonia but she tells him it is not his fault and what happened the other day was just an accident and they should try and forget about it,and rushes to the main control room where Mac finishes answering the phone and tells Jay, Toby will have completed repairing the detector tomorrow,then Sam puts the TV on as Jay continues to speak to Sonia but she dismisses him then as Sam puts the news on the news reporter announces the shopping mall attack and a pack of creature are present causing the team to rush down. Once there the team go to the CCTV room where Jay locks the shopping mall doors and traps the team with the Pristerognathus pack but Sam spots the dead security guard,then the baby appears where Jay identifies it and tells Sam that it is a relation to Lycaenops and it might cause her to have bad memories but Sam tells him she is over it. Then the team go to the anomaly site and lock the anomaly then Pristerognathus charges at them and attacks Mac but before any real damage can be done Sam shoots it and the hunt is on for the rest of the pack, Sam and Mac go for the baby whilst Jay and Sonia go for the adults where Jay brings up the kiss. But she continues to skip the subject but Jay makes it clear he is not going to put it to rest until they have talked about it. Meanwhile Mac and Sam hunt for the baby where Sam brings up the the Cross Photonics incident with the Lycaenops and says she is still shocked Bill was not brought back when the timeline was neglected and that she has nightmares about watching the creature bite her neck open and just having her eyes open and remembering the incident upsets her,but Mac tells her since the timeline was neglected her death never happened,then they hear a noise and find the baby who runs to the supermarket and goes down one of the aisles and Mac chases it but does not see the wet floor signs and trips and hurts his ankle. Meanwhile Sonia decides to talk to Jay and she tells him the kiss was just an freak accident and she wishes to forget about it then out of nowhere an adult Pristerognathus attacks them but is shot and falls down an escalator to it's death. Then they hear screaming and investigate the caretaker's office to discover the caretaker dead and Jay sees a bucket and this gives him an idea and he goes to the supermarket where they spot Sam and Mac in distress and then the mother attacks the two but Jay shoots a charge at the water and the creature goes into shock and falls unconscious. The two then go and help Mac and Sam and, once Mac's injuries have been checked over Jay says what he is going to do and tells them he is to get a piece of meat and once the rest of the adults and they shot them or put a net over them,this is popular amongst the team. Later the team put there plan into action and it is successful as they capture one of them but the other escapes but is pursued by Sam alone and is corners the creature but her fear of the Lycaenops incursion as the Pristerognathus charges straight for her but is kicked by her and is killed by falling down a staircase. Soon later the remaining members of the pack are put back through the anomaly where the pack roar to keep other animals at bay. Once the team return to Cross Photonics Mac and Sam go to the lockers giving Jay the chance to bring up the kiss again however to his surprise she is not reluctant to talk about it and even implies something to suggest they start a relationship which snakes Jay smile. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Samantha Sedaris Creatures *Pristerognathus Setting *Cross Photonics *Vancouver shopping mall Trivia *The original proposed script was to have seen another person in league with the Wise Woman but this was rejected once the first version of the script was submitted. Gallery Spri.jpg|The Pristerognathus in the shopping mall. S4p9.jpg|The poster for the episode Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes